The new teenagers of Point Place
by rdegrassif
Summary: The kids of the teens from that '70s show live and their life in 2001. :


**Jamie POV**

I braided my long brown hair down my skinny back and then moved it to my left shoulder. I grabbed my baby blue belly button shirt and grey Capri pants. I tied the ends and threw on my converse. I was thin like my father, so I basically could pull of anything, put I had to make sure I didn't look anorexic or something. I was built like my father, but had the same eye color as my mom, Donna, and looked like her. I brushed my teeth and smiled in the mirror. I grabbed my brown paper bag full of "Cookies" for my friends in the basement.

I ran down the winding stairs to my close friends sitting on the couch, beach chair, and folding chair around the old coffee table. My grandparents used to live here, but after they died they gave it to my dad and my parents moved from NYC where they were highly successful to raise a family in point place. Even in 2001, my parents were still madly in love. Gross. I smiled and sat in my usual spot on the couch. I placed the bag on the table and we all stared at it. Except Oliver Hyde. He never stopped looking at me. He was lanky, and had curly black hair. He was cute, I knew he thought I was cute as well. Natalya Kelso was glaring at me, I knew she like him. She was a total bitch, but somehow was my best friend. She had a much older sister, Betsy, but she was in college and we wanted nothing to do with her. She was "Perfect," according to everyone. I sat with my legs crossed near the right side of the couch. Oliver had his arm slung over me one left placed on top of the other. I turned to look at him and wed smiled. Jimmy Macy sat on the beach chair looking at the pot, smirking. "So when are we digging in?" "Just until our parents all go out to lunch. Rob Kelso, Natalya's twin, who is handsome, dumb boy who only had interest in grabbing my boobs sat on the folding chair looking at my breasts. "Do you mind?" I said. Laughing. "Well there just sitting there, someone should recognize 'em!" I rolled my eyes and then heard the door close. Natalya rolled her eyes and sat in the back, deciding not to take part in our daily toasting. Jimmy and Rob moved their chairs around the coffee table to make our circle. We lit it and past in around. We started laughing, getting into the routine. I heard the door close, suspecting that it was her leaving. Then, I heard footsteps. We all jumped up and Rob ran to the door opening it and fanning the smoke out. I threw the brown bag and Oliver and he threw it in the small room where we keep the stash in an emergency. I was my mother ran down the stairs claiming she forgot her purse. She stopped in her tracks, spinning her red hair around to look and me. She used to do this with my brother, Steven, named after my father's best friend, but Steven is in college now, and can do whatever the hell he wants. I hated being 15, but that's the way it has to be. "I hope I'm not mistaking that smell for something else," she said stepping close to me. "Uh…"

**Donna POV **

I glared at my beautiful daughter. How could she do this? She was such a smart, pretty girl. I grunted and walked up the stairs the talk to my husband of 19 years, Eric. He was leaning on the counter, talking to Fez, waiting for me to grab my purse. When I came up empty, he looked up at me questioningly. "Donna, come on your not that old. You going to get your bag remember?" He joked. "Uh, guys I think our kids get toasted in the basement. Like we did." Eric's expression hardened. "Why? I mean we did it because we were stupid, but they, why?" "I- don't know. I smelt that, uh, familiar smell when I was running down stairs. Rob even did the Kelso move. I saw his trying to get all of the smoke out of the basement. Jamie was totally toasted, I could tell, Oliver was next to her, and so was Jimmy." Hyde got up to look at me. "Was Oliver, you know, and what about Natalya?" "Natalya isn't down there and Oliver was just as much as our daughter. Eric went down stairs and we all followed. It was weird; there was one of all of us in that group. We had My daughter, same position as me, with Oliver's arm around her shoulder, sitting in the same spot as Eric. Jimmy was in Hyde's spot, and Rob in Kelso's spot. Natalya was back, sitting in the beach chair, where Fez or Jackie would sit before she dated Hyde and sat on his lap. We looked at them and Oliver was the first to stand up. "Uh, hi Mr. Forman." I would tell he was nervous because he was dating my daughter, and I could tell Eric just didn't like him because of it. Jackie and I started laughing, because they were exactly like us. They even got high like us.


End file.
